cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Genoa
Charter Preamble We, the members of The Republic of Genoa, come together in a spirit of cooperation, friendship, and unity to draft this Charter of our alliance. Through this living document we establish national rights, provide for the general welfare of the alliance, assist nations in domestic growth, establish an alliance wide defense, and together reap the blessings of the strength that flows from our common unity. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission To gain admission into The Republic of Genoa, each nation must state the following in an application on The Republic of Genoa’s off-site forum *Nation Name: *Nation Ruler: *National Strength: *Link to Nation: *Nation Color: *Recruiter Nations: Section 2: Membership A: Membership shall be granted to applying nations by the Head of Admissions as soon as time allows. Given that the said member is not involved in any wars, and meets all other requirments. Once membership is granted, new nations are required to report in their respected stations, according to their National Strength. B: Member nations are required to join Pink team. C: Membership in other alliances is not allowed. D: All Genoa members agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member found in violation of any of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary action by the Department of Justice. Article II: The Departments & Alliance Officials Section 1: Department of Admissions The Department of Admissions is ran by the Head of Recruitment. A: Head of Recruitment This position will insure that members are in in compliance with the requirements of admission to The Republic of Genoa. They will also be given the task of unmasking members. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. B: Recruiters These positions will be filled by members, that are chosen by the Head of Recruitment. The Recruiter with the most new recruits at the end of each given month will be given 1 million as a reward for service to The Republic of Genoa, unless this member is an part of administrations. Section 2: The Department of Finance This Department is ran by the Bank President. A: Bank President This position will insure that aid requests are taken care of. They will be given the right to determine which aid requests to accept or Deny. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. B: Bankers These positions will be members, that are chosen by the Bank President. They will be donor nations, they will not be required to go to war, if an alliance war occurs, these nations will also be first to receive aid. They are required to give aid to members that have been approved for aid. Section 3: Department of Defense The Department of Defense is headed by the Minister of Defense A: Minister of Defense This position will insure the safety of the whole alliance. They will insure that all members are not in violation of the Charter. As well as make sure that all nations are free of rogue attacks. This member is in charge of All war time measures taken. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. B: War Counselors These positions will be members, that are chosen by the Minister of Defense. They will act as Team Captain’s their will be 1 chosen from each team. They will give advice to the Minister of Defensel, and make sure all members under their team are not in violation of the Charter, as well as make sure that all nations are free of rogue attacks. Section 4: Senate The Senate will be headed by the Senate Premier A: Senate Premier This position will insure that the senate runs efficiently. They will set the weekly agenda. They will also act as the Legal Librarian, and insure that all Laws once passed are added to the Law Book. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. B: Senior Senators: There will be 6 Senior Senators. These members along with the Senate Premier, will have the final vote on all issues. In order of a member to become a Senior Senator they have to have served one full term as a Junior Senator. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. C: Junior Senators There will be 10 Junior Senators. These members will vote/debate bills proposed to the Senate of The Republic of Genoa. They do not get the Final Vote of a Bill. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. D: Bill Passage Bills can be passed in one of two ways. The first being the smooth method, in which 51% of the General Senate, and 51% of the Final Voters, vote in favor of the bill, it passes. To protect the interests of the alliance as a whole, if a bill does pass the General Senate with 51%, however does not pass the Final Voters with 51%, a Junior Senator may call for an over ride, if 6/10 Junior Senators vote in favor of the Bill it is then given to the whole populous for an alliance wide vote, if ¾ of the alliance votes in favor the bill passes. E: The Agenda The Agenda is the set bills to be debated for the week, it is the Senate Premier who sets the agenda, if the senate wishes to debate a certain bill they can make a motion to change the agenda, it is then voted on if 9/17 of the Senate votes in favor of debating the legislation then it is part of the mandatory legislation for the following week. Only 10 bills may be debated on in both houses of the senate. Section 5: Department of Justice The Department of Justice is headed by the chief justice. A: Chief Justice This position is in charge of dealing with legal issues of the Alliance such as but not limited to: Disciplinary action, Charter Violation, Bad Decorum. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. B: Jurors These positions will be filled by members, in legal cases were a member requests a trial by Jury of their peers. They will decide the fate of the accused. Section 6: Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs is headed by the Head of Foreign Intelligence A: Head of Foreign Intelligence This position is in charge of accepting applications of Embassies. This member will also fill in, in the event that an ambassador is unavailable. They are also required to make sure that all ambassadors are maintaining standards of The Republic of Genoa with our Foreign allies. This member is directly elected by the Members of The Republic of Genoa. B: Ambassadors These positions are filled by members chosen by the Head of Foreign Intelligence. They are to keep The Republic of Genoa updated on the status of our Allie Alliances, as well as keep our allies up to date on The Republic of Genoa happenings, these members are required to check the Embassy which they are positioned at least once a week. Article III: Elections A: Elections shall take place on every even month, according to the following schedule: 2 days open for nominations (beginning on the first Thursday of the election month), 4 days for campaigning (Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday), and 3 days for voting ](Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday). Each stage of the elections process begins and ends at update. B: Armada members may cast one vote for each Office. The nation gaining the highest amount of votes for each Office is elected. C: In the event of a tie, a run-off election for the office(s) in question will begin at the next update following the close of voting. Only the candidates with the most votes for the office(s) in a tie will participate. Voting for the run-off election shall last 48 hours. In the event of another tie, the newly elected Senate shall appoint one of the candidates to the position. Article IV: War/ Peace Section 1: War A: The Republic of Genoa endorses peace between its members and other nations of the world. Members wishing to declare war are to report the war under the appropriate forum “Report All Wars”. The Republic of Genoa has a strict no tech raiding policy. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Armada members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. C: Should an alliance War brake out that The Republic of Genoa is involved in then all members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess to the Minister of Defense which holds the right to deploy nations to specific targets, in times of war all nations are not to go to war unless directed by the Minister of Defense. Article V: Foreign Aid The Republic of Genoa offers aid to member nations in the following categories “War aid, Economic aid, Nation Building” other aid requests must be made to the bank of The Republic of Genoa such requests will be classified as loans, and will require paying back, in the event of such an un paid loan, the nation will not be able to receive another loan, and other disciplinary actions may be taken. Article V: Procedure for Amending The Republic of Genoa Charter Section 1: Amending Process An amendment to the charter of The Republic of Genoa may be made by proclamation issued by any Member of the Senate and authorized by a majority vote and the ministers of the provinces in the senate chamber. Section 2: A constitutional conference composed of the Senate of The Republic of Genoa and the ministers of the provinces shall be convened by the Senate of The Republic of Genoa within three months after this Part comes into force to review the provisions of the Charter to ensure they fit the needs of our alliance.